Nobody Knows
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: A collection of Wuya and Dashi one shots and songfics
1. Nobody Knows

Note: The sing is by Kevin Sharp, I think not to sure, and like you already know I don't own it. Any way I was listening to this sing, one of my favorites I may add, and I thought that is so Dashi. He acts that he's happy she gone but inside his in so much pain. Blod is the song the rest is Dashi. _I've had this up under another account and thats why its the same. So, don't bitch._

**I pretended I'm glad you went away  
These four walls closing more everyday  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me**

_Its been a few years now and the pain just won't go away. Each day I regret it more and more, but I never say a word. If I could I'd go back and show you just how sorry I truly am. I can't and that makes it hurt even more. Each day is like a slow painful death._

**Like a clown, I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me **

_There are times when I almost cried. I never do. I just die inside and smile on. Little kids love me and say they went to be just like me. I smile and say ' There's always a chance that you could'. Deep inside I wish they don't and I die a little more because I won't see your smiling face again_

**Why didn't I say  
The things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is tumbling down  
I can say it so clearly  
But you're nowhere around **

_I wish I had told you the truth. I wish I had told you 'I love you.' and that you were and will always be my beautiful red haired angel. But its to late. I know that now. I see my word falling into nothingness. I have everyone fooled into thinking I'm happy. I can never be happy without you. Everything seems clearer now, but also empty. I need you so much, just to get through the day, but your gone and its all because of me. _

**The nights are lonely  
The days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about  
The love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me **

_Its sad really how everything comes back to you. In the day its the wonderful shades of green that cover every garden and forest, that remind my of your jewel green eyes and the bight red flowers remind me of your hair and lips. They grow sadder and sadder without you. The nights are no better. The stars shine as bight as your eyes did when you laugh from your heart... and your smile. God, how I miss seeing that smile. But not as much as I miss you. I can't help it. The memories of our love just keep flooding back, like water, into my mind._

**I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling at night and  
Nobody knows it but me **

_I smile for the world, but mostly just for you. Hoping that one day you'll come back. It's a false hope I know, but it gets me through the day. I'm a broken man without you and I know if you saw me you would see that. You made me who I am today and you still do. Sometimes I found myself trembling with anger and sadness about what I did. I can't believe nobody sees it... that nobody knows it but me._

**  
I lie awake it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night as if  
I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah my heart is calling you  
And nobody knows it but me **

_I can never sleep knowing your gone. It hurts to much and I end up dreaming of that day. The day I lost you. I hope we'll meet again. No, I pray that we'll meet again. I scream your name when I'm all alone hoping you can hear it and know that I'm sorry. But we both know that you can't. Every night my heart...my soul and my whole being our calling out to you. I'm the only one who knows it. _

**How blue can you get?  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle  
It's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say  
Just how I feel  
A million years from now you know  
I'll be loving you still **

_I didn't know if I can get any sadder, but some how I always do. I'm a broken man torn by what I did. Nothing I say can ever show you how I feel. Fifteen hundred years from now I'll still love you. I only hope that you can forgave me by then. Even if you don't I'll make it up to you till my dieing day, because I love you._

**The nights are lonely  
The days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about  
The love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me **

_Its sad really how everything comes back to you. In the day its the wonderful shades of green that cover every garden and forest, that remind my of your Jewel green eyes and the bight red flowers remind me of your hair and lips. They grow sadder and sadder without you. The nights are no better. The stars shine as bight as your eyes do when you laugh from your heart and your smile. God how I miss seeing that smile. But not as much as I miss you. I can't help it. The memories of our love just keep flooding back, like water, into my mind. I miss you like crazy and nobody knows it. I love you so much and only I know it. If only I had a second chance. I would never leave your side._

**Tomorrow morning I'm hitting  
The dusty road  
Gonna find you wherever  
Ever you might go  
I'm gonna unload my heart and hope  
You come back to me  
Said when the nights are lonely... **

_One day we'll be together again. I know it in my heart. You'll come back someday and my heart...my soul will be whole again. I'll find a way to get you back. I promise because my life is nothing without you. I hope were ever you are you know that. I'm sorry for everything. But I know that will be together in the future and then the nights won't be so lonely because I would have you. That's the only thing I really need. All I need is for you to come back. But you can't, not yet. I'll just wait for you till then. _

hey, if I get enough reviews I'll do one from Wuya to Dashi. Ok? Thanks for reading.


	2. I'd Do Anything

Note; I dont own Simple Plane songs or this show. This is set when Wuya lives with Chase Young and she's human.

**I'd Do Anything **

**Another day is going by**

**I'm thinking about you all the time**

**But you're out there**

**And I'm here waiting**

_Your long gone and I'll never see you again. You don't know how long I cried, when it finally sank in. I'm never going to see you again. I think Chase knows I cry myself to sleep, but dose he know its because your on my mind. Your gone, dead, turned to dust. Would you be mad if I say I wait here for death to come?_

**And I wrote this letter in my head**

**Cause so many thing were left unsaid**

**But now you're gone**

**And I can't think straight**

_There was so much we needed to talk about. I write letters to you ever day, but I burn them after I'm done. I feel stupid for writing them. I'm shamed of them. Its not because I'm a shamed that they're for you, but because I know that you will never get them. You know if you had asked me I would have left the heylin side._

**This could be the one last chance **

**To make you understand**

_I missed my chance to tell you how I felt and to make you understand. But for some reason I feel like there will be a chance in the future. I know it sounds crazy, but I can never think straight when it comes to you. I ...I miss it all so much and this feeling doesn't help with the pain._

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything **

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cause I know**

**I won't forget you**

_I've tried and I've tried to put you behind me, but I can't. I know that some how you'd find this funny. That's one of the things I love about you..sob..sob. God, this is so hard. I try not to cry just for you. I would do anything to feel your arms around me, to hear you laugh, to sleep with you by my side. I wonder did you think of me after you locked me away? I can't forget you even if I wanted to._

**Together we broke all the rules**

**Dreaming of dropping out of school**

**And leave this place **

**To never come back**

_I remember when we were younger, we'd talk about our dreams. We'd talk about running away. Ok, so maybe that last one is just me. But you never looked down at it. You never looked down at anything I'd say. You would just try to lighten the mood, to make me relax. _

**So now maybe after all these years**

**If you miss me have no fear**

**I'll be here**

**I'll be waiting**

_Maybe if you find away to come back, you'll come and take me with you. Something tells me I'll still be waiting for you. So if your out there and some how find one of my letters you would know that I'm still awaiting for you._

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**

**And I just can't let you leave me once again**

_I know I'll never see you again. Is it so wrong to hope, to believe that some how, some way you'd find away back? I just want to make you understand why. I never ment to hurt you in any way and I'm sorry. If you come back would you forgave me. _

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything **

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cause I know**

**I won't forget you**

_I'd gave up my life just to see you one more time. When I said I'd do anything to see you, I ment anything. I know you would never let me do that. But I miss being in your arms so much. I wish I could turn time back just so I could tell you..tell you everything and more. I want to hear you laugh and see that smile that melts my heart._

**I close my eyes **

**And all I see is you**

**I close my eyes**

**I try to sleep**

**I can't forget you**

**Nanana**

**And I'd do anything for you**

_I see you in my dreams every night and my nightmares are the dreams that don't have you. I can't sleep anymore, it hurts...sobb..it hurts to woke up...unn..and not have you. I'd do anything for the chance to just to...hear you. _

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything **

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**To fall asleep with you**

**With you**

_Its so hard..sob...just to live another day. I...sob...sob..I need you. If you could...just...just come back. I'll give up...un...everything. Please come back. Its been hell with out you. I promise I'd do anything if it get you back. I didn't know how long I can take this. Come back, if you can because I really don't like this feeling. The feeling of being helpless. _

**I'd do anything**

**To fall asleep with you**

**I'd do anything**

**There's nothing I won't do**

**I'd do anything**

**To fall asleep with you**

**I'd do anything**

**Cause I know **


	3. Chasing Cars

_Note: I don't own this song. But its really good. Its by Snow Patrol. Its in third person. It takes place after Dashi locks Wuya away. Hope you enjoy it._

**CHASING CARS**

**We'll do it all, everything, on our own **

**We don't need anything or anyone **

_'Dashi, lets runway. We can go some place where no one knows us and start over. It would be just the two of us. We'd have no past, but we'd have a life time of memories to make. People just make things harder.' It had been years since Wuya had said this and she had been right. It had taken Dashi years to see, what Wuya knew when she was thirteen. Dashi sat alone watching the sun as it begun to fall down. He thought back to all the times he and Wuya shared._

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lay with me **

**And just forget the world **

_Alone in their beds they would dream of each other. They had fought for years and it changed nothing. They would forget the world and everything with it when they were alone. Dashi had come to regret ever finding Dojo because it was harder to be alone with her. Wuya was his angel, good or bad. He didn't need anyone or anything. He just needed her and she just needed him. She just needed him. _

**I don't quite know how to say how I feel **

**Those three words are said too much **

**They're not enough **

_Dashi had wanted to tell Wuya how he felt, but the words never could come out. He always ended up saying something else. So when he saw Wuya was all alone, he made the choice of telling her today. 'Dashi' 'Wuya' They had said each others at the same time. Dashi tried to say it, but it never come out. 'Look, Dashi I've been trying to tell you something for awhile and I see now that there will never be a way for me to tell you how I feel.' Wuya had grabbed Dashi face and kissed him passionately. Before he could kiss her back she pulled away. 'So there. That's how I feel.' Dashi didn't say a word for awhile but then he kissed her with just as much passion. At the that moment, at the age of ten he vowed to her as his wife. _

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lay with me **

**And just forget the world **

**Forget what we're told **

**Before we get too old **

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life **

_In a country side far away from any town or village laid Wuya and Dashi. Wuya was fast asleep, but Dashi was wide awoke thinking over what they had gone though. They were teenagers, who find there soul-mates at a young age. Dashi pulled the blanket that was covering them a little bit up for Wuya. Dawn was coming he could see that. They would go their different ways and never speak of what happened. They never did. Next time they met up they would fight each other like this was nothing. Dashi know, some how, that it meant more then they ever let on. They would fight for their side and then when they were alone at night they would do this. Dashi smiled as he thought about what Dojo would say if he had find him like this. Dashi did his best not to laugh and let Wuya sleep in pace. It really was a funny thought._

**Let's waste time **

**Chasing cars **

**Around our heads **

**I need your grace to remind me **

**To find my own **

_Dashi gazed over at Wuya from a far. She was sitting in the center of a beautiful garden. She had no idea Dashi was any were around. Wuya had just wanted to relax just for a bit. She looked so beautiful to him today. More beautiful then usually. Sure she was evil, but he loved her just the same. He need to see her if only for just a seconds to feel truly happy. When he saw Wuya like this, keeping to herself and at total pace, he never did anything to ruin it. He just sat down and watched her. He would let his mind wonder what it would be like if they ever get together, never knowing she was doing the same thing. _

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lay with me **

**And just forget the world **

**Forget what we're told **

**Before we get too old **

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

_Wuya was on the ground with Dashi by her side. They weren't kids but they weren't teenager. It was night and the stars were out. 'Dashi look at the stars tonight. Don't they look beautiful tonight.' Dashi turned onto his side to look at Wuya. Dashi turned back to the sky. 'Yes, they are' Wuya looked dreamily at the stars. Dashi turned his head again to look at Wuya then back to the sky. He did this every now and then. Dashi finally made up his mind on what he was going to do. 'Wuya' 'Yes' Dashi kissed her._

**All that I am **

**All that I ever was **

**Is here in your perfect eyes **

**They're all I can see **

**I don't know where **

**Confused about how as well **

**I just know that these things **

**Will never change for us at all **

_Dashi looked into Wuya's loving eyes. They were close to there twenty's. By this time, they were enemy's. They should be fighting, cursing each other and saying how they wished the other had never been born. But they couldn't bring themselves to do any of that. They just stood there looking into each others eyes. 'Wuya' Wuya placed a finger to his lips as a sign for him to hash. In there hearts they know they would still be enemy's, that tomorrow they would have to fight again but they had this moment to be something more. Something they hadn't been in years. Lovers. _

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lay with me **

**And just forget the world**

each one is different age. hope you like


	4. Sick

Note: I do not, and won't ever, own this show. Sorry its so short. I'm not to good with this kind of thing. One shots I mean. So, I hope you like. Thanks for reading. R&R please

**SICK**

_'You teared out my heart. Broke it to pieces. So many pieces that I still haven't picked them all up. You hurt me. Made me believe that you loved me and you never had to say those three words. In fact you never did... not really...not in words. So, does that mean that you never lied? __**NO**__...no, you still lied. You lied by making me think you felt the same. You lied by doing all the things I wanted you to do and by toying with me. You trick me. Made me believe that we were in love, when it was just me. You used me and your the good guy. How fucked up is that? Thats just sick._

_My heart breaks more each day. I try to still be happy, but its just so hard. I was once a strong woman with pride that filled my heart. Now, I'm neither of this things that I pretend to be. My heart has a hole in it that you used to be in. My soul longs for touch and after all the pain you put me through. This is the sickest part. The sickest part is that even after you broke my heart, you lied to me, and locked me in a puzzle box I can't find a way to hate you, no matter how hard I've tried. The sickest part is that I still love you and that this, this feeling of love I have for you, may never change. That I, may in fact, will love you forever. That's the sickest part. _


	5. Pain Thats My Life

You know I don't know.

**Pain That's My Of Life**

'Its been years since the day I last saw you. If I could, I'd change it all. I've gained glory and fame. All that crap means nothing to me. I took your life. I crushed it and made you the way your were. I'm an ass hole, an ass hole who needs you. I act happy, yet inside I think of ways that I could die. You once said life is nothing without love. How right you were. I bet you hate me don't you. Think I shouldn't get to live. Will, like you did better.

Its been years since the day I lost you. I've pushed everyone away, slowly, but I did. Some friends. They can't see how I drink to wash away memories of you. I image your screaming face when I picture seeing you again. I laugh at the thought now, but then it hurt like hell... at first. I've lost all feel in my heart. Those young girls just can't replace you. Bet your glad about that. You would always bitch about other girls. My God, look what you did to me.

I fucked you over with time and you fucked me over in one moment. The moment that I looked into your eyes. Your face said I hate you, but your eyes said something else. I thought we both brought this on ourselves, but a few years and a ton of empty bottles showed me I was wrong. God, times a bitch just like you. Your kindness to me in the past are worse then the blades I use to cut myself.

I'm hollow and its all because of my fucking doing. What kills me the most is she was there in a time when I blamed you and called you a bitch. I'm broken and I only you can fix it. Oh, but you can't because like the stupid God damn fucking ass hole of a fool that I am, I locked you away. No, amount drinks and no matter how many bars I go to will change that. I'm a total bastard. I hurt the woman I love and she believed we were soul mates, too. God, how low can I get?

Its raining and there's not a soul around. I'm back at that beautiful garden you loved so much. If you don't know I'm drunk off my ass...I think. I can't think straight and it's because of you...or is it because I've been drinking. Hell, to tell you truth I don't know anymore. ...I've had dreams were I'd kill myself. The thought all always seemed to help. For someone on the Heylin side, you surprised me when you told me you valued life above all else. We'd you be mad if I... no you would... Why should I care? "**I hate you. I wish I never meat you."** I say this but I didn't mean it. You were the best thing to happen to me and I fucked it up.

I wonder between the two of us am I the real evil. I think I just made up my mind on something. You see a life without you is to much for me and I'm a grand master one should know hardship. I gave a smile at that last part, but then it fades. The blade feels so much colder then it ever did whenI cut my wrists. Blood flows over your favorite flowers and I feel a little sad. But then I remember that it will all be over. The cuts are too deep. If anyone finds me they will never stop the bleeding. I'm a bastard and I may go to hell and burn forever, but anything is better then living this fucked up shit I call my life. I may have locked you away, but you locked yourself within my heart...or what's left of it. I close my eyes. A kind of sleep runs though my body and it feels nice. I can finally rest for the first time since that day. Goodbye...goodbye my angel, my love.

OK so I know not that good, but I always thought Dashi killed himself after awhile. so whatever. Hoped you liked it.


	6. A Kiss By the Lake

Note: I don't own a thing. So, sad but true. This the kiss that Dashi was thinking about at the end of chapter 11 of Lies of the Past.

**A Kiss By The Lake**

Wuya sat by a lake near the temple. Watching the moon dance on the water as she placed her hand in to it. Her life was like the water always changing but always staying the same. Will, all most always. She gave a sigh. Looking down at herself in the water, she smiled. "Why must the night end? It's like a beautiful dream a child made. But it was given life." Wuya let out another sigh.

"Because children often woke from there dreams just like the sun most raise." Wuya was shocked at first that he was here, but soon she become calm ocne in a matter of seconds. He stood away from the water, as if fearing that it would change her even the littlest. Wuya had no will to move herself. So, she just sat there playing with the water. She was like a child who dreamed of morning and when it come would enjoy it. He was sure that she had been trying to forget him. So, it took a moment or to make his mind up.

"No, don't go." She said this with out looking at him. "Come sit next to me. I don't want to be alone. Not anymore." Her statement had taken a while to sink in, but when it did he moved beside her. There was only an few inch's between them. Looking at her more closely he saw she had changed out of her dress. She had on a outfit very much like his own with only a few differentes. She had black pants that fit her perfectly and her top while very much like his covered her hands and showed off her stomach. So, it was just a few inch's below her breast when she moved around but it never showed a thing.

She looked so beautiful under the light of the moon, no matter what phase it was in. Her skin looked lighter then before, like a faded tan. He moved his hand on top of hers so that he was on top of her or at least one side of her. Their hands were still in the water when Wuya stopped moving her hand in around. She looked into his eyes trying to find an answer for his action. "Dashi.." He placed his other hand to her lips to hash her, but he ended up moving it along her face. Taking a few hairs out of her face that the wind had placed there he moved his hand away.

A part of Wuya wished he hadn't. She had missed his touch and the odd part was that she missed it even more now that he moved his hand away. After a while she bit her lip and turned to face the water. Dashi felt like he did something wrong, but then her body leaned into his. Dashi couldn't help it, when Wuya had moved closer to him he placed his other arm around her pulling her in more. Her head was just below his and he finally felt at home.

"Wuya," He said after along silent time had pasted. Wuya didn't look back at him but she did move her eyes to his reflection only to find he was doing the same to hers. "Your not alone. Not now. Not ever." Placing his lips just below her ear so that his hot breath was on her neck as his lips moved crossed it. Wuya blushed just a bit. Thank God he wasn't looking. "Wuya"

Wuya bit her lip harder. His voice was like music to her ears. Wuya took a moment to calm herself. "Yes, Dashi" She didn't dare look at him. She was afraid to. Afraid of what may happen.

Dashi looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he moved his lips back up her neck, so that they were below her ears again. "I'm never going to leave you. Not even if you asked me to" Wuya was shocked. Thu Dashi had always been a good man, not the best of msn, but a still a good man. He had only acted like this a few times. Wuya moved her head to look at him. It was look she was asking him if he meant it.

Dashi looked into her eyes. Wuya could see no lies and he didn't have that playful smile that he always wore. He was not only tell the truth but he was calm. Not relaxed in his normal playful manner that angered her to no end and that made her hold back her evil side, if just for awhile. Wuya's lips were partly opened. She could see that he was staring at them. To both of their surprise she moved closer and soon after he too moved closer. With both their eyes closed and their hands tangled together as their lips met.

It wasn't much of a kiss at first. But later Wuya placed her other hand on his face as he turned her around. It was just a kiss and a few more. But just that. A kiss by the lake. That was followed by a few more.

I think that was one of the most sweetest things I've done so far. A a rare moment for both and a sweet one too. So you like it or what? Tell me the truth


	7. For You

_Note: I own not this show or Wuya._

**FOR YOU**

I was never a real child because I was never innocent. So it was harder for me to be good. For years I tried to do good, to be good. I would have lost if it wasn't for you. You were the only thing keeping me from losing everything, even my mind.

I did it for you. I was good for you. But you never saw that. To you it was my nature. Maybe it was..maybe? In the end does it matter. The pain was to much. I thought you would see that. See that it was getting to much for me. But you didn't and I went on. I went on living in pain dieing..dieing for you.

The pain in your eyes... The pain in my soul was so much more. For you I would have given the world. I just couldn't give you my soul. It was all I had left. I wish you could see that I was dieing. For you I let myself be captured, lacked away. For you I live in darkness with only myself for comfort. For you I once again live in pain, dieing inside.

Its too late for me to change. So I live like I did before. I did this for you and for another reason. But I still do this for you. You may be a fool and you may have not seen my pain but the world doesn't have to know.

For you and only you I will make the same mistake, the same choice. Darkness. If only you know I do this for you. For darkness is the only way to you. So for you, in hopes of seeing you, I will live in darkness. For you I now can give up my soul.


	8. Letter to Wuya

Note: The following is a letter that was never received. This is a letter from men who you will never believe. This is a new paring as far as I know. I own not this show and will never own it. But neither will you. Evil laugh! The letter is from Gaun to Wuya

_**A letter **_

_I watch from the shadows awaiting you. I know if the others find out they would never understand and yet I can not help but stand in awe at your power and grace. Would you laugh at me if you knew?_

_Always laughing, I miss your tears. I miss seizing them as they fell, taking the pain away. I must have taken too much for each day is unbearable. Or was it not enough, because there is pain in your eyes as while. If only I could do something for you._

_I would give you my heart, my love for that was your desire. But you do not wish for mine, do you? No, all you want is his love. Can you not see that he will never give you that, for he believes that it is too late for you? That there is too much evil in you for you to change._

_I am partly to blame. If only I had not let anger and jealousy blind me so. Then I could at least hold you. I could at least see you smile the way you used to smile. I feed the fire to Dashi's hatred and have paid for that. I called you a monster when you where only lost. Now, he and I are forced to end your life. Yet I wonder if Dashi hurts more. He was the one who you gave so much up for you, or if it is you, Wuya?_

_It is too late to have such thoughts as you are our enemy and there is no changing that. Forgave me for this wrong, I did not mean for this._

_From an old friend who cares._


End file.
